Thirty-Six Celsius
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Even on hot, summer nights, Eren can't sleep without a blanket.


**Thirty-Six Celsius**

Even after taking an ice cold bath and wearing nothing but the skin on his back, Eren was still sweating profusely. The thermometer had read thirty-six in Celsius later that afternoon, and he was convinced that the degree of heat hadn't budged ever since; never mind the fact that it was already approaching the time for lights out. Even so, Eren was the type of person who couldn't sleep without blanket, and in more recent months, he had discovered that there was something else that he couldn't sleep without, either.

Oh, but he wasn't alone.

As Eren lay on his back, soaking the sheets with his grotesque bodily fluids, he felt the mattress of his bed dip to the left of him. "Did you take a bath, sir?" Eren didn't even have to look over his shoulder; he knew who had joined him.

Still tousling his hair with a small towel, Corporal Levi sighed heavily and moved to prop his legs up onto what little bed space Eren had saved for him. Stupid kid. Hogging up the entire bed like he owned the thing. He'd better count his blessings that the higher ups had given him permission to sleep in one of the regular beds that were given to soldiers during these humid months, otherwise he'd be spending his nights down in the dungeon - with no ventilation whatsoever.

What the higher ups _didn't_ know was that Eren's bed was shared.

"Yeah, I did," the Corporal eventually answered. He eyed his underling. "Please tell me that you did, too, and that you simply neglected to dry yourself off properly."

Eren swallowed and shifted anxiously. "Well, uh..." he stalled. "I _did_ take a bath, sir, but I also made sure to dry myself off really good. This is, uh..."

"Sweat," Corporal Levi scoffed. "Disgusting."

Laughing awkwardly, Eren shifted again. He didn't know whether or not he should apologize for something that wasn't even entirely under his control. To him, it still felt like the right thing to do. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just, it's really, really hot."

"Yeah, I know." The Corporal agreed, and finished drying his hair. He threw his towel over at Eren, startling him. "Clean your sweat off with that. I'm not letting you get anywhere near me, if you're just going to stick to me like tree sap."

Upon hearing such a condition, Eren sat up immediately. He regretted making such a sudden movement, for it caused him to feel mildly dizzy. The heat must have really been getting to him. "Wait, Corporal Levi! Are you saying that...? Even though it's...? We can still...?"

With another sigh, the Corporal turned his head away from his subordinate and moved to rest himself on his side. Not even two seconds in, and the sheets were already starting to cling to him. Gross. "Just hurry up and wipe yourself off, Eren."

Never one to go against his Corporal's word, Eren quickly began to do as he'd been told.

His superior's towel was still slightly damp from drying his hair, and as he dragged it along his neck, his shoulders, his arms, and his chest, it left him with a comforting and cooling sensation. It was a shame that, because of the circulating heat, such nice feeling would be gone in under a minute.

By the time he'd finished giving himself a towel cleanse, Eren couldn't tell if his Corporal had already fallen asleep or not. His body was unmoving and his breathing was light, but he still wasn't sure. Should he ask? No, he'd better not. In the event that his Corporal was dozing off, talking to him would probably annoy him.

With a single breath, the candle that served as the only lighting in the room was blown out, and Eren was scooting himself over to his Corporal's claimed domain. A few seconds later, lazy arms were wrapping around broad shoulders, and slender legs were sneakily slipping their way in between the bed sheet.

Just before he drifted into dreamland, Eren used the tips of his fingers to slowly trace the curved outlines of his Corporal's toned arms. It had become a habit of his, but it was one that was enjoyed by both the giver and the receiver, so it was never scolded upon. Those arms had been there to comfort Eren in more times that he would like to admit. He wanted to appreciate them at every chance he had.

"Good night, Eren."

Corporal Levi's tired voice had come as a bit of a shock to Eren - he had convinced himself that the Corporal had already fallen asleep - but nonetheless, he'd managed to mutter out an equally exhausted response. "Good night, Corporal Levi."

It was summer, but Eren was the type of person who couldn't sleep without a blanket. In more recent months, he had discovered that there was _someone_ _else_ that he couldn't sleep without, either.

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_I'm back with Day 3 of Ereri Week, and today's prompt was "Cuddling". (:_

_Ahh, it actually felt like a summer day today, so writing this drabble was right up my alley! The heat, the tank tops; gosh, it was glorious. *A*_

_Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, and I'll be back tomorrow with Day 4!_

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
